Text messages, emails, and friendship
by pepsilover20
Summary: It's difficult to love when love is a hard enough challenge as it is. Amy & Penny I DO NOT OWN the big bang theory series, yet ;)


A/n: I have no idea where this is gonna go lol. Read and Review please. Don't be too mean. :D Oh and I DO NOT OWN the Big bang theory TV show , yet ;)

Synopsis:It's difficult to love when love it's self is a hard challenge. Amy & Penny

Emails, text messages, and friendship

Chapter 1: I hope you stay with me

"Penny, I don't understand you sometimes. How much space do you need?".  
"Leonard, I love you and all, but you're just...Never mind".  
"I'm what? What am I? Tell me".  
"Nothing. I'll see you later".

Penny walks away from Leonard and goes into her apartment. She sits on the couch and cuddles with her pillow and starts to cry.

Leonard walks into the apartment when Amy and Sheldon are playing goldfish. He speed walks into his room, and locks his door.

"Shelly , aren't you going to find out what's troubling Leonard?".

"If I do that then I'll have to hear about it till he stops dwelling, and he will just ruin my good mood. So, my answer is no".

Amy stands up and says"I have to go. I want to do my butt squats and sit ups. Then I want to play my harp instrument. It's been a while since I played. I'll see you tomorrow night, Shelly".

"So soon? well, okay. Drive safe and watch out for raccoons".

They shake hands and Amy leaves while Sheldon turns on the TV and drinks his tea. While Amy drives home, she turns on the TV and starts to workout. Penny texts Amy.

Pennster- Hey. Can you come over? I need help. It's nothing major, I just need a friend right now.

Ame- I'll be over in a bit. I'm just doing my butt squats.

Penny giggles.

Pennster-Okay. take your time and try not to injure your butt, okay? :/ lol

Ame-I'll try not to. You put a sad and lost face at the end of your text. Are you okay? :p

Pennster-I'm fine. I'm just lost and hurt right now :(

Ame- Aw, I'm sowwy bestie. I'll be right over as soon as I can. Just sit tight. Amy to the rescue! :D :D

Penny giggles again. She wipes the tears from her eyes, and paitently waits for Amy.

About ten minutes later she shows up and knocks on the door in front of penny's apartment.

"Hey, bestie!".

"Hey, Amy".

She walks in and sits on the couch. "Do you want something to drink?".

"Yoohoo is good for me, thanks".

Penny hands her the yoohoo and sits on the couch. Amy shakes the bottle and takes a big sip. "So, bestie, what's on your mind? Oh and just so you know...this is strictly best friends buisness. It'll stay between you and I". She says as she winks at her.

Penny rubs her puffy, red eyes and says"I...I don't love Leonard anymore".

"Aww. What happened? Did he make too much noise in bed? Did he say his own name in bed? Sheldon once told me that when he masterbates he says "Oh Leonard. Oh gosh, Leonard". Did he say he wants to marry you during coitus again?".

Penny chuckles a bit and says"No. But, but I, I just don't see him as boyfriend material anymore. Leonard is a nice guy but I'm falling for someone else".

Penny starts to tear up again as Amy holds her.

'My god. She is so warm. Keep holding me'. Peny's thoughts scream.

"I'm sorry. Believe it or not, I have a conflict with my feelings for Sheldon".

"Really?".

"Yeah. Do you want some company or do you need me to be of distance from you?".

"Why would I need distance?".

"Well...It is often heavily required that when one goes through heartbreak, man, or woman, that to give the person some personal space is good for the heart".

"Oh".

"Well-"

"Please. Please stay with me".

"You sure?".

Penny nods. "Do yo uhave clothes?".

"No. But wait right here and I'll get some. Don't move, but you can breath".

Amy gets her clothes and excitedly drivesd like a nascar driver to penny's building. She opens the door and closes it. "Okay, I'm back!". she sits on the couch. "Where were we? Oh, right. I have a plan. How bout we play a game where we email, text eachother, and write letters to eachother. Kind of like the aassociation of penpals. What do you think?".

"We can do that when we spend time together. However, absense makes the heart grow fonder. So, sure I'm in. But will you sleep over though? I don't want to go through this alone".

"Sure. And don't worry, bestie. As long as I'm around you won't go through any heartbreak or any sad event alone".

"Aw. Thanks Amy".

"No problem. So...I take the couch and you take the bed, so there's no confusion".

"Yeah. Well, goodnight Amy".

"Goodnight, Penny. And if you need anything or anyone to communicate with on any level, I'm a few feet away. Not to mention I am also avaibale for cuddling sessions and really long hugging sessions".

Penny smiled a bit and said"That'd be great".

Penny secretly blew Amy a kiss and wrapped herself in her blankets in her bed. She smile out of sadness and a tad bit of happiness as she realized Amy could be her female knight in shinning amour. She soon felt a light weight on her shoulder and one arm wrapped around her waist. Penny closed her eyes and felt safe for the rest of the night. Tomorrow would bring something new to Penny's life. A friend she can now call a best friend.


End file.
